Sephiroth X Genesis Yaoi
by I-Luv-3DG-Vincent
Summary: NOTE: This is a Sephesis SephirothXGenesis story. It is indeed a yaoi story. It will contain a lot of graphic images and may scar you for life. If you love this story, then thank you. If you get emotionally scarred from it, then I'm sorry, but I wanted


buNOTE:/u This is a Sephesis (SephirothXGenesis) story. It is indeed a yaoi story. It will contain a lot of graphic images and may scare you for life. If you love this story, then thank you. If you get emotionally scarred for it, then I'm sorry, but I wanted to write a story like this. And also to note, is that Angeal is, as well in it.

"S" is Sephiroth

"G" is Genesis

"A" is Angeal/b

Genesis stood on the cannon, in Junon, watching the sunset. Sephiroth approached him from behind and stood beside him. Genesis' eyes turned to Seph's face. Genesis started to get a wierd feeling down his pants.

S- "Pretty, eh?"

G- "Y-yeah..."

Genesis began to blush. Sephiroth turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

S- "Genesis, are you alright? You look a little rosey..."

G- "I'm fine! I just need to...go do something!"

Genesis walked back to the hotel, grabbed a couple of magazines, and walked into the bathroom. After a couple hours, he came out and allowed a sigh of relief, escape his lips. He hid the magazines in a shelf and sat on his bed. He stared out the window and continued, watching the sunset. At dusk, Sephiroth came back and sat next to Genesis. Genesis walked over to the window.

S- "Geez, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Sephiroth removed his leather, black coat, revealing his huge, muscular body. Genesis faced Sephiroth, to see his body. His eyes moved from Seph's face, all the way down to his crotch. Genesis bit the bottom of his lip and felt his cheeks light up. Genesis looked down and his hands quickly, covered his crotch. Sephiroth looked at Genesis' red face and slowly, his gaze met Genesis' hands. Genesis noticed and quickly, faced the window.

G- "Don't look down!"

He quickly shoved his hands down his pants. In a few seconds, he let out another sigh of relief. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. His eyes turned to the door, as Angeal entered the room.

G- iAw crap! Angeal's here!/i

Genesis also had a secret man attraction to Angeal, ever since the two first met as kids.

S- "Hey Genesis! Why don't you say more "LOVELESS" acts again?"

G- "Umm...sure. Pass me my book, Angeal."

Angeal opened a shelf and a crap load of magazines, poured out, all over the floor. Genesis' eyes widened in shock and embarrassement. Sephiroth and Angeal stared at the magazines in confusion. Their gaze, slowly moved up to Genesis' face.

G- "Those aren't mine!"

He slowly turned back to face the window. The two friends didn't take their eyes off of him. Sephiroth smirked and walked up to Genesis.

S- "Its okay. I know they're yours."

He gave a sinister smile and placed his hand on Genesis' hip, and began massaging it. Genesis' cheeks lit up again. Angeal smiled and decided to leave the two "love birds" alone. Sephiroth placed his head on Genesis' shoulder.

S- "You know...I've been waiting for a moment like this for a long time."

Sephiroth pressed his body against his back. Genesis' body began tingling with excitement. He desperately wanted Sephiroth for himself. The muscular body felt so good, Genesis just wanted to ride it like a horse.

S- "I know you feel the same way."

Sephiroth's hand traced Genesis' body, then groped him. Genesis winced at the tender feeling.

S- "C'mon Genesis...I know you want to."

Genesis' face became even more red, than a rose.

G- "S-S-S-Sephiroth, p-please stop!"

Sephiroth placed his mouth against Genesis' neck. His tounge made a small circle. Genesis couldn't take it. He faced Sephiroth and stuck his tounge into Seph's mouth. The two tounges began dancing together. Genesis locked his arms around Seph's neck and he pushed Sephiroth into the bed. Genesis laid on top of him. Sephiroth grabbed Genesis' shirt and ripped it off his body. He pushed Genesis over, so Seph can be on top. He unzipped Genesis' flie and reached down

centerubCENSCORED/b/u/center

After five hours of fun, Genesis laid his head, spent, on Sephiroth's bare chest. They both cuddled under the covers.

G- "Mmm, who knew you were good in bed..."

S- *Smiles* "I knew! I'm the great Sephiroth, remember?"

G- *Rubs Seph's chest* "Right..."

S- You know...this would've been better, if Angeal were here, don't you think?"

G- *Looks up* "Yeah...three somes are always better."

Genesis reaches under the covers. His hand, tracing Seph's body till it reached his...

S- "Oh, you touch my tra la la!" *Reaches under the covers and grabs Genesis'...*

G- Mmm, my ding ding dong!"

The two stared into each other's eyes. Sephiroth bent down and licked Genesis' lips. Genesis captured Seph's tounge with his, and he caressed Genesis' chest.

G- "Oh, Sephiroth! I want you again. Come on! Two more hours?"

S- "I'm a bit tired. But two hours is good for me!"

Just as the two were getting into position, Angeal bursted through the door, wearing a mini skirt.

A- *Gay voice* "Got room for one more?!"

Seph lifts his body from Genesis.

S- "Hells yeah!" *Slaps Ang's butt"

For the rest of the night, the three boys had fun in the bed, and in the morning, they had pancakes, waffles, and cream (if you know what I mean.)


End file.
